When Robert Met JoAnne
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A CL story that focuses on the origin of one Jim A. Morales and how his parents met and fell in love so long ago.


Note: Before Jim ever came into the picture, there was a time when Robert and JoAnne were single. A Code Lyoko fiction that takes place before the days of XANA. Ms. JoAnne Wieze (pronounced "Wise") is a carefree, physically fit, and full of ambition to become a businesswoman in architecture and home design. Robert Morales gets drafted into the war soon after he meets and falls helplessly in love with the spellbinding JoAnne and can only communicate with her through letters. By the time he returns home, he confesses how he truly feels to her.

"Absense makes the heart grow fonder."--Old Proverb

Chapter 1—Chance Encounters

It was late in August when students had to return to class for the year. Not very many students were happy about this, but inwardly, they were glad to be doing something different for a change and eduacating their minds. JoAnne Wieze was one of these students. She would be attending a new school for the first time since moving to a new home and being surrounded by entirely fresh people, places and things. The Junior High School was known as St. Jude Academie, and it was one of the crème de la crème schools in France. (And it's a little known fact that this school was a quarter of a mile from Kadic, which was also a rather prestigious private school.) She didn't know whether she would be accepted there with the other students, but she was confident that her grade point average would say otherwise. She was a hard working young lady, and she was actually looking forward to attending St. Jude for the first time. Besides, there were new friends she could make, and she adored meeting new people.

It was time for lunch and Robert could hear his stomach complaining. He patted it gently.

"Soon, my pet. Soon. You will have sustenance.", he thought to himself. He got his lunch as he usually did and socialized with his usual group of friends. Then, there was a svelte blonde that turned around the color. The alluring fragrance of flowers wafted through the air as she walked by.

"Who is that ?!", he thought to himself, feeling a lump grow in his stomach and his palms becoming sweaty. His heart was palpitating out of control and he couldn't deny it. Cupid's arrow had struck him. Feeling slightly shy, but adventurous, he wanted to get to know this mysterious blonde.

Nervously, he sat next to the alluring young blonde girl and stuttered.

"Hi, my name's Robert. What's yours ?", he asked. She giggled; a sound reminiscent of tinkling bells resounding in a soft wind.

"I'm JoAnne. It's great to meet you.", JoAnne stated with a luscious smile. Her grin made him feel warm and caused him to blush darkly.

"I'll say.", he murmured, looking at her dreamily. He hoped he didn't look foolish, but he couldn't help himself. There was something special about her. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he couldn't tear himself away from her. The more he knew about her, the more he wanted to be around her. JoAnne and Robert talked for a while and had become fast friends. Sadly in future days, he would be torn from her and unable to confess his true feelings when he had a uninhibited chance to do so. But that was just the way of reality.

Chapter 2—Dogs of War

At first it was the supposed, "War to end all wars", but no one expected a second serving of more of the same pain, torture, and death the Great War had brought to the world. Poor Robert, being of sound mind and health, had been drafted to participate. He hated the thought of it, but he decided to say goodbye to all the friends he knew before going overseas to fight valiantly. After packing he said his farewells and then with some tears, said goodbye to the woman he loved more than his own life. He still couldn't say he loved her, and he dreaded the thought of possibly dying but, somehow he knew that his fortune would steer him right.

The battles were inexplicable, and Robert became quite paranoid when he was fighting. He hated killing, but he had no choice in the matter. He was becoming a brave and fearless soldier, but every other second, he was looking over his shoulder for fear a Kraut might be there, waiting to stab him in the back.

The War was so lenghty that Robert was scared he might lose JoAnne but her letters said otherwise. She wasn't seeing anyone, and she mentioned liking him quite a bit in her letters back to him. "I might still have my chance when I come back home.", he mused as he sunk behind the Allied bunker and waited for the signal to fire back at the enemy. Patton would get them through this war, he knew of it, but he was unaware that the grand leader would award him for his bravery and his ability to council others that were in as much shock as he was. Robert, despite his rough appearance, was very humanitarian and it showed in the way he listened to others problems. He would definitely be recognized for that special talent.

By the time the war was over, Robert was 21 and had seen sights no human eyes should ever have to witness. Many Americans died, and some of them were his close friends, which he would miss dearly. But he knew he'd see them again someday, so that gave him comfort.

The moment he arrived home, he had to search for JoAnne. She had since gone to college elsewhere in France and had a home of her own, living quite a successful life. He had gotten a chance to save what money he had to buy her an engagement ring. Sure, they might not have been dating, but he loved her immensely.

Chapter 3—Love Brings Robert to His Knees

As soon as Robert had been able to figure out where JoAnne was living, he called her and let her know he was coming to see her. Of course, she was overcome with elation at the mention of his return home from the War. Robert was still going through customs to be released from the service, so he had to wear his fatigues at home for a time.

By the time JoAnne and Robert had reunited, he found him on his knees at her front door.

"What seems to be the problem, Robert ?", she questioned, not knowing what angle he was going for. He reached into his back pocket and popped open the black box he had saved for and worked so tirelessly to earn.

"Please be mine ! I can't picture a day without you, JoAnne...", Robert said, almost pleading.

"Robert, is this what you were trying to tell me for all those years ?", JoAnne questioned, her eyes beginning to tear. Robert merely nodded his head, holding the diamond up for JoAnne to see it. It was the real deal, 24 karat gold base, and a fiery diamond that would be the envy of any woman alive. She bit her lip momentarily and knelt down to hug and kiss him fully on his lips.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times, YES !", she said, in a resounding voice. She didn't care if the whole neighborhood heard her yelling, but she had wanted him to know she had felt the same for him but had never gotten the chance to say anything. He nearly burst out into fits of laughter as he lifted her up and spun her around. Placing the ring on her finger, he kissed her in return, running his fingers affectionately through his hair.

Epilogue

It had been a year since JoAnn and Robert had been married and they had recently given birth to their son, James Aaron Morales. He was a simply adorable bubbly baby boy, who happened to be a little pudgy. He had his father's hair and eyes, and his mother's mouth, nose and artistic hands. It was obvious he was cuter than a bug's ear and his parents adored him. He had plenty of attention from his friends and family.

As time went by, James grew older, but was soon called "Jim" or "Jimbo" by everyone who knew him, especially his parents. His mom and dad called him "Jimmy" as an endearment. He didn't mind being called "Jimmy" even though he didn't really like it all that much. He knew his mother and father adored him and they wanted only the best for him. He was only seven, and he already knew this at such a tender age. He soon knew whom he could trust and the people he had to avoid. His only flaws were that he had a little bit of a temper and that he was slightly paranoid. Sure he might've been a tough guy growing up with his dad being the military type and his mom being an athletic guru but his spirit was what made him so enjoyable to be around.

Though the future might've been uncertain for the Moralases, they stuck together. The fighting spirit was always running within their veins and they would meet any challenge head on.

This creedo would be past from one Morales to the next and Jim would never forget this motto or the importance of it. Whatever changed from one moment to the next, he knew he could count on mom, dad, and friends and the fact that the spirit within him would never be extinguished.

The End


End file.
